Laugh Maker
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Elizabeta está triste, pero alguien le quiere dar una sonrisa. ¿Aceptará o lo mandará mucho a freír espárragos?. Chibi!Hungary x Chibi!Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

Vi el video de Laugh Maker con Chibi!Eli y Chibi!Gilbo que terminé amando bump of chiken (porque tambien vi los de la torre del dolor y la cancion del martillo).

* * *

Una pequeña soldado que jugaba a ser varón lloraba sola y se negaba a salir de su soledad. Solo quería escuchar el sonido de sus lágrimas y verlas caer.  
Entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Y juzgando por como tocaba la puerta, la visita sin duda estaba pateando la puerta.  
"Aun no puedo ver a nadie con esta cara" pensó, un poco resignada.  
-¿Quien eres?  
-¡Soy el grandioso yo que ha decidido tomar humildemente el nombre de Laugh Maker para tí!  
Gilbert. Elizabeta torció la boca. ¿Como se atrevía a irla a visitar si él la había puesto así de triste?  
-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó de vuelta.  
-Hace frío acá afuera, te traigo una sonrisa. Déjame pasar.  
-¿El grandioso Laugh Maker?¡Esto no es una broma, Gilbert!- ¿De cuando acá que se había puesto así? Mejor no sacar ideas- ¡Vete, si estás aquí yo no puedo... llorar!  
No quería admitir que estaba llorando, menos frente a su amigo y rival. Era difícil para ella sincerarse con él.

Una pequeña soldado que jugaba a ser varón lloraba sola y sus lágrimas ya inundaban el cuarto. Solo quería estar en soledad y se negaba a dejarla.  
De nuevo llamaron a la puerta, pero ella no se levantó a ver quien era, porque ya lo sospechaba. ¿Acaso ese tipo seguía ahí afuera, esperando que le abriera?  
-¿Gilbert no te dije que te fueras?- respondió con rudeza.  
-Es la primera vez que al grandioso yo lo tratan de ese modo. Ya me siento triste y voy a llorar.  
Elizabeta ahora sí que estaba mas enojada que nunca con él. ¿Como que porque le reclamara un espacio él se iba a echar a llorar?  
-¡Debe ser una broma! ¡No tiene sentido que te digas El Grandioso Laugh Maker si te echas a llorar! Dejame sola, no quiero verte. Ahora solo quiero llorar.  
Cada vez le era mas fácil sincerarse respecto a eso. Al fin, que Gilbert no estaba diciéndole que era "de niñas" llorar como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Y entonces solo se escucharon sus voces infantiles llorando. Uno por ser rechazado tan cruelmente, la otra por que estaba triste y muy enojada. Los dos niños con la espalda apoyada en la pared podían oír mutuamente sus gemidos y el hipo que les daba por eso. Estaban tan poco acostumbrados a llorar. Y cansados también por eso, se limitaron por unos momentos a simplemente abrazar sus rodillas, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Todavía pretendes hacerme reír, Laugh Maker?- dijo Elizabeta, rompiendo el silencio.  
-Solo quiero eso. Si no me dejas hacerte reír, no me voy a mi casa.- amenazó Gilbert, con la voz temblando.  
-Está bien, te dejo entrar, pero... se trabó la puerta de tanto que lloré. ¡Empuja la puerta, ya no tiene candado! Solo avísame diciendo "Un" o "Sun" lo que tu grandiosa persona prefiera. ¿Qué sucede, Gilbert?- miró por la mirilla de la puerta, descubriendo lo que mas temía que le pasara- ¡No puede ser!  
La pequeña soldado que jugaba a ser varón soltó el llanto otra vez. ¡Debía ser una broma! ¡Ahora que confiaba plenamente en Gilbert-Laugh-Maker, este la había traicionado lléndose como si nada de su lado! ¡Debió de haber supuesto eso! ¿Como pudo ser tan tonta como para confiar en él¿?

Y entonces se escuchó el sonido de algo que se rompe. Cristal, lo sabía. Elizabeta volteó y miró a Gilbert, que con su espada había roto la ventana. Tenía la cara sucia por las lágrimas pero una sonrisa espontánea las ocultaba un poco.  
-¡El grandioso yo te dijo que te iba a traer una sonrisa!- bajó y fue hacia ella, sacando un espejito, para mostrarle su cara.  
Sus ojos esmeraldas con el brillo licuado por las lágrimas. Su cara sucia de lágrimas. El cabello castaño que le cubría la cara. Nada que no hubiera imaginado ver. Pero el pequeño soldado seguía sonriendo infantilmente.  
-¿Que tiene de especial mi reflejo luego de haber llorado todo esto?  
-¡Que tu cara llorosa puede sonreír!

...Y Elizabeta sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

Alguien me dijo que si tenía continuación. Solo va a tener esta.

* * *

La mujer que solía ser la mas ruda de todos los países, lloraba.  
Su pianista la había dejado. Ella misma lo había decidido dejarlo, porque él era demasiado estricto, demasiado... snob, para ella.  
Pero le dolía aún así.  
Le dolía que su pueblo no había podido adaptarse nunca a Austria y por eso habían decidido separarse de él.  
Entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta.  
-¿Quien rayos eres?- preguntó, de mal modo. Seguro tenía corrido el delineador o como mínimo los ojos hinchados y rojos.  
-¡Soy el Awesome Laugh Maker!  
Gilbert otra vez.  
-¿Otra vez con ese nombre? No te voy a abrir, Gilbert. Y no quiero bromas otra vez.  
Se quedó sentada en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas, con la cara oculta entre su cabello. Quería estar sola otra vez.

Y justo por eso le había puesto reja a su casa, para que Gilbert no pudiera volverle a romper una ventana, como aquella vez, que ella tuvo que repararla, porque el Niño Awesome no quiso hacerse cargo de nada que no fuera ella. Tonto. Triple tonto.  
Pero escuchó que algo cayó en el piso de arriba, tomó su inseparable sartén y cautelosamente fue a buscar lo que hubiera caido. Al menos debía de pesar unos 60 o 70 kilos para haberse dado semejante porrazo.  
Miró en su cuarto. Su cama estaba llena de escombro y en ella estaba un muy aturdido Prusia con Gilbird revoloteando alrededor suyo. Suspiró y entró, con la sartén aún en mano, dispuesta a ajusticiar al albino que irrumpía así en su soledad.  
-¿Qué?  
-Mírate al espejo, otra vez.- le dijo, sin levantar la cara, solo señaló el espejo que ella tenía.- Te lo volveré a decir, incluso así puedes sonreír de nuevo.  
Se miró. Recordó aquella vez que él había hecho lo mismo por ella.  
-¿Vas a reparar el techo, cierto?  
-Sí, y el techo ahora va a ser un grandioso techo porque lo reparé yo.  
-Ay Gilbert- lo abrazó.- Gracias.  
El respondió el abrazo, si Elizabeta lo hubiera visto, hubiera notado que estaba un poco sonrojado.  
-¿Te he dicho lo bonita que te ves cuando sonríes?


End file.
